


The Cabertown Secret

by Huggable_Fangirl (orphan_account)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cannibal!Ravs, Gen, It's Kinda Disturbing, just putting that out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Huggable_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabertown's mayor has a dark secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabertown Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if I got physics or Minecraft Villager anatomy incorrect; I'm not a medical trainee or anything.  
> I also stuck a reference that is impossible to spot in here, if you're feeling bored.

Mayor Ravs walked calmly down to the town dungeons with his buddy Jarvis. Despite being located below the understaffed – and somewhat corrupt – law enforcement offices, the prison wasn't a well-known part of the Cabertown layout. It had been built not too long ago for mysterious reasons, considering the low crime rate, but Ravs had assured the workers that it would be a useful addition. Since then, disappearances and kidnappings had become more frequent, though no one knew who was doing it for sure. Several fingers were pointed at Rae, an older woman on the edge of town who was known to be a bit loopy; while others suspected the police force itself. Regardless, Ravs was glad that he had torn down most of the democracy in this town – his town – early on. Nobody had stopped or questioned him then; now of course there was nothing they could do. Their own faults really. The Scottish mayor walked past several of the cells; most were empty, but block numbers four, one, and three were occupied by several huddling villagers with bright terrified eyes. Ravs smiled to himself; their obvious fear was delightful. Examining the various captives, he played a little game of trying to identify each one. There was Marion the bee-keeper, Alison the librarian and her daughter Kara, Garth the cheapskate blacksmith, some weird naked guy with a collar that said Lyndon on it (Really, one of these days he needed to ask Nilesy about that creep), and a few other unrecognizable people hiding in the back. Ravs twitched his lips in satisfaction before leaning down to Jarvis and whispering to the golem. Jarvis quickly sprang to attention before rushing into cell three and dragging Marion out. The frightened man muttered something and nervously shuffled his feet before the mayor nodded and began to walk towards a door under the staircase. Jarvis followed closely behind his master, dragging the doomed villager with him. The small group walked down a long descending hallway before reaching a hidden room after passing many other obscure doors. Taking out his ring of keys (All mayors have them), Ravs opened the door for Jarvis and Marion before shutting and locking it. If anyone else were to enter or leave this room, there would likely be a full-on riot against him.

The dark room was made of cold stone brick on the walls and floor and in some places reddish mushrooms grew out of the cracks. Not even Zoey's 'mushroom scouts' would be leaving anytime soon. Ravs turned on a light similar to one you would expect a trained surgeon to have, while Jarvis moved the terrified man to a large table with straps. It wasn't hard to guess what the old red stains were. Ravs soon took charge of Marion while Jarvis stood off to the side to watch and await further orders. The Scottish mayor was quickly able to immobilize the bee-keeper with the modified surgical table; he was obviously rather experienced. Wheeling over a smaller table with several tools of his 'trade', Ravs grinned at Marion's distress. He wasn't a big fan of bees. Having already been stripped of his extra cloth that was the norm in Cabertown, Marion shivered from the cool air of the small room. After thinking about his choice of tool, Ravs finally picked up a scalpel and smiled with glee. He loved everything about this; the blood, the screams, the fear, but the taste was probably his favorite part. That delicious tender feel of flesh on his hands, on his lips; he reveled in it, all of it. The Scotsman gently pressed the glinting metal to the unlucky bee-keeper's chest and expertly cut at the skin. Despite the clear pain on Marion's face, he hadn't screamed once. That would soon change of course. Ravs made the proper lacerations into his victim's chest before peeling the strips away and placing them on another movable table, this one larger than the table with his tools and considerably bloodier. Continuing his work, Ravs took a glance at Marion's face. The tortured man had shut his eyes and bit his lip to try and bear the pain. Oh that just wouldn't do. Ravs carefully pried open the bee-keeper's mouth and swiftly cut out the man's tongue, earning a sweet cry from Marion and staining his clothing dark red. The Scottish mayor smiled in sick pleasure before moving onto the man's eyelids and deftly cutting them as well. More wonderful screams were heard. Delicious. Ravs must have spent hours playing with the poor man before finally cutting out the most tempting organ of all – the heart. It was always his favorite to remove and consume; the taste never grew old to him. Assuming he prepared it properly of course. Having fully harvested Marion the bee-keeper, Ravs gathered all his new meat into several bags before handing most of them off to Jarvis. He kept the more important organs and the bones to himself. Walking back out of the bloodstained room, Ravs and Jarvis took the nearby door on the right which led to the well secured basement of Ravs' hybrid pub. Storing all the organs into a hidden mini-fridge, Ravs took several bloody bones and placed them on his wall to be labeled later. Good thing nobody but him and Jarvis were allowed down here. Finally, Ravs grabbed this week's spare clothes from a coat rack and dressed himself in a new unstained tux. Sighing in satisfaction from his excellent harvest, the Scotsman walked up his basement stairs; ready to assume his position as the benevolent mayor of Cabertown once more.


End file.
